defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Ryak Sunwhisper
Description Appearance Ryak is a normal stature blood elf, his upper torso is more developed then his legs due to his training, he always favoured short hair less predictaments in a fight, he has light green eyes, and is often seen bearing a devious smirk on his face like he is plotting something while talking to people. He bears a pair of teeth marks on the back of his neck ( no he isn't a vampire ) that some crazy blood elf thought it would be fun. History First steps on the world Ryak was born in a craddle of lies son of Nessra Sunwhisper and Zahort ( or so he thought ) he lived a perfectly normal life training for his interests and his current ocupation, almost following the family's lineage of assassination. This peacefull environment didn't last long with the appearance of a stranger, his real father, who tried to reclaim him, the discussion lead to a fight between Nessra and Zahort who went in rage and they both ended fighting each other, Nessra ended up fighting for her life has she remained unconscious for weeks, Zahort remained conscious but had severe wounds from the fight, Ryak was left out of the arguement and was oblivious of who that stranger was and what lead to thee argument between his parents, and in a moment of curiosity he approached Zahort asking what happened, Zahort who was grieving because of what he had done and still taking care of his own wounds, seeing Ryak he had a feeling of rage crossing his mind, he immediatly blamed Ryak for this event, saying that he wasn't his son and that the reason his mother was in such a shape was because of him and his real father, and pushed him against the wall has he walked out of the house, has Ryak hits the wall with all the events in his head and all that Zahort said he lost control of himself and just felt rage about himself and Zahort he got up still a bit out of it just seeing the back of Zahort and with his small dagger that he used for his training he jumped at the back of the injured Zahort, finishing the job Nessra left unfinished. After that incident Ryak searched the help of a few priests to block the events out of his mind so he could have some peace, he never revealed to his family that he was the one that killed the man that was father for most and husband for Nessra, he managed to block that sad day with the help of a priest more specialized in shadowy arts, everything got back to normal aside from one less member of the family the deceased Zahort. Few years later Ryak started having nightmares about the event that he asked to be blocked, and weeks after small flashbacks, he couldn't ask for another mind block has it obviously wouldn't be permanent he tried to avoid his family getting more involved in his line of work dedicating himself to work for money for other people. With the appearance of the Scourge that where after the sunwell he forged his own death and ran away in order to escape his terrible past, abandoning his family. The Return After almost six years of absence dedicated just to mercenary work in various camps and regions Ryak returned to Silvermoon, and got hired to work for The Fraternity, he kept his face hidden from all by a mask so noone from his past would recognize him, for a while that mercenary group worked well in readapting him to his old city. Half a year after the return and after the disbandment of The Fraternity Ryak started to work for the current nobelty of Silvermoon and worked under the Lady Novany of Duskblood has a bodyguard until her son was born, being releaved of duty soon after the baby was born and after a few quarrels with some of the Lady's servants. Ryak decided to go for another trip around Azeroth after the work with the Lady Duskblood, and returned six months later after receiving a letter of one of his contacts in the city that his mother had been seen around the city of Silvermoon so he went back to the city and decided to follow her around for a while, part of him wanting to talk to her and another part of him afraid of her reaction if she knew he was responsible for the death of her husband. Jobs *Various assignments under the mercenary group The Fraternity *Bodyguard to the Lady Novany of Duskblood *Champion for the Sin Belore *Small retrieval for Lady Sylvina Fireheart *Lead the family buisness for a short while Circle of Serpents Category:Horde Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Males